Red and Blue Wings
by TeliAngle
Summary: Random D.N. Angel drabbles. Mostly SatoxDai.
1. Intros and Complications

**T.A:Hello~! So, as the summary said, this is a colection of D.N. Angel drabbles. It mostly revolves aroung Daisuke and Satoshi's relationship with a few sprinkles of Dark and Krad here and there.**

**Warnings: While a lot of these drabbles are just friendship jazz, ther is some unavoidable BL. If you don't like that, I'd advise you find some othe fic to read. Minor violence and death later on.**

Introductions are important. They can tell you a lot about a person, right off the bat. Like if a person shakes your hand very energetically they are probably a happy, huggy, spirited sort of person. If they kiss your cheek then it's probably safe to say that they are either from somewhere that is common or that they tend to be very forward. Also, there are people who never touch the people they're greeting, either out of their desire to respect that person's space, or for the sake of their own. By the above conclusions, Satoshi figured that it was safe to assume the manner of Daisuke's morning greeting. It was always a very happy 'Good morning' that he gave to Satoshi, and it was always accompanied by the world's biggest smile. But Daisuke never touched Satoshi, never hugged him like he did all his other friends. However, Satoshi was unsure if Daisuke did this to honor the increasingly weak barrier he had built up around himself, or if he didn't _want_ to touch him.

So when Daisuke ran up to him that day, his ever cheerful hello on his lips, Satoshi remarked offhandedly, "You may hug me in the morning, if you like."

For a moment the red head just stared, slightly slack jawed, before a huge grin appeared on his face. He instantly threw his arms around the taller boy's shoulders in a tight hug.

"Good morning!"

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}{}[]{}[]{}[]{}{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

There are many things that tend to make life more complicated. In Satoshi's case, that complication was named Daisuke Niwa. The boy who was, at the moment, staring at the sky drowsily. They had both just finished eating their lunches, but there was still a good deal of time until the bell rang. Daisuke looked as if he would nod off any second now, and Satoshi had to admit that he too was still suffering the after affects of Dark's and Krad's last battle.

'Perhaps I should rest while I still can-'

The thought was cut short by something warm thumping against his shoulder. He shifted slightly to see what had fallen against him. His eyes widened slightly and a barely noticeable blush warmed his cheeks when he realized the 'warm thing' happened to be Daisuke. The boy was collapsed against his shoulder and almost completely asleep.

"Daisuke!" he whispered, shaking his shoulder.

Unfortunately, this only dislodged the boy enough for him to fall into Satoshi's lap. By now his face was quite flushed and his heart rate was picking up the second.

{Well, isn't this interesting.} Krad mused from his mind. {Why don't you let me out and I'll show him the error of falling asleep on someone's lap, hmm?}

{No!} Satoshi growled. {You'll stay put and shut up.}

{That was quite rude.}

{You started it.}

{So childish.} Krad sighed. {But how else do you plan to get out of this wonderful little predicament of yours?}

{ . . . }

{My point exactly.}

{I'll figure something out, I'm sure.}

{Oh yes?}

"YES." He snarled, startling Daisuke awake.

"Hngh?"

Daisuke rolled onto his back, his head still on Satoshi's lap, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Wha' 'appened?" he mumbled groggily.

"You fell asleep on my lap." Satoshi stated matter-of-factly.

Daisuke blinked up at him for and uncomprehending second before his eyes widened and he sat up so fast that their heads nearly smacked together.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry, Hiwatari-kun!" He wailed, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I didn't mean to- I mean, um, I'm . . . oh, man . . ."

Satoshi actually found himself restraining himself from laughing as the poor boy tried to stutter out a complete apology.

"It's alright. We should be getting to class. Next time call in sick if you're feeling so out of it."

" O-oh, right!" He nodded, running after his friend.

'_Complications indeed.' _


	2. Deep thoughts and Rivalry

Daisuke was sure that the main reason that Dark agreed to these thieving missions was for the attention. I mean, if you considered the way he almost intentionally tripped traps, posed for his adoring rabid fan girls, and did everything in his power to tick Satoshi off, it was kind of obvious. He was musing through these random thoughts in the back of Dark's mind as they, once again, barely escaped from a mission with both treasure and lives intact.

[You really ought to be more careful, Dark.] Daisuke remarked.

"Aw, but what fun would that be?" The kaito grinned.

[It might not be much fun for _you_, but I would rather Hiwatari-kun didn't arrest us. Which he almost did.]

"Don't worry so much! He wouldn't do anything to me that might hurt you."

[You say that, but he's gotten pretty close lately . . .]

"Trust me, he won't. He loves you too much."

[Yeah, may- wait, WHAT?!]

"What do you mean 'What'?"

[D-did you j-just say he l-l-l-]

"-Loves you? Uh-huh."

[ARE YOU CRAZY!? ]

"You have to ask?"

[He barely thinks of me as a friend, much less as- as THAT!]

"Right."

[HE DOESN'T!]

"C'mon, it's totally obvious. Even if he wasn't a Hikari, and he is, it still makes sense."

[Explain?]

"Well, as far as the Hikari remark, all Hikaris seem to have a _thing_ for Niwa's."

[ Huh?]

Dark sighed. "You really are dense, aren't you? Hikaris are all a bit . . . addicted to the Niwa's presence. It's sort of a Love/Hate thing. You should've seen the Commander's mom around yours."

[Didn't want to know that. So why would Satoshi like me, even if he wasn't a Hikari?]

"Think about it. Before you, the Commander was all alone. No one cared about him, no one loved him, and no one wanted him for any other purpose than personal gain. He had been left alone with that sadistic shade of his, and was forced to shut down every positive emotion he felt. Then you came. You were bright, happy, and free in a way he could never be. At first he might have hated you, but I think that in time he became entranced by you. He began to wonder, 'How can someone so pure and bright care for me so unconditionally? He doesn't care if I try to hurt him; he says I'm his friend anyway.' And you slowly wormed your way into his heart, breaking down his barriers."

"It only makes sense he'd love you, because you're the first person to ever love him."

[That was weirdly deep for you, Dark.]

"Shut up!"

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

I can't help but wonder, in the end, who was Krad's true rival? At first it definitely seemed like Dark was, him being Krad's opposite and all. But over time I think that . . . changed. Because eventually it wasn't _Dark_ who threatened Krad's hold on Satoshi, it was _Daisuke_. Daisuke was the one who began to make Satoshi doubt that the way he was living was the only way he **could** live, that he **had** to live under Krad's control. It was Daisuke that had earned the respect and love that Krad had always desired from his tamer, in spite of his abuse. So, do you suppose that it was not _Dark_ Krad hated, but rather _Daisuke_?

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

Satoshi thought that his barriers would always be unbreakable. He had, after all, been building them up his entire life. So how, he wondered, could one incredibly clumsy, overly affectionate boy who was supposed to be his enemy, break them down so easily? And he had done it so quickly that Satoshi had to admit he almost hadn't noticed it happening. One minute he would have easily harmed Daisuke in order to capture Dark, and now the idea of the redhead being in pain was nearly unendurable. When had it happened? When had Daisuke scaled the walls of his heart walked right in? When had he stolen it?

How ironic, hmm? He was thief out to steal Hikari artworks, and he ended up stealing their creator, too.


	3. Mental Instability

**Please read than review. Thanks!**

It was a Sunday. That, there, was an important fact because it was the one day a week a certain young man had off. But this Sunday had a bit more weight to it than most Sundays, for it was the last Sunday of the month and that meant he could go to visit someone . . . special. Someone who couldn't come to see him himself. It required a journey that took nearly three hours, but it was one he was more than willing to make. In fact, if anything, he was eager to make it. He looked forward to seeing this someone, as heartbreaking as the visit sometimes was. As he emerged from his car, his shoes crunching on the loose gravel beneath them, he took in the sight of the castle-like mansion in front of him. It was, as always, a beautiful sight to see. Even its harshest features were softened by the cherry trees that were in bloom around it.

He mentally steeled himself as he pulled open the front door and walked in. He had to be prepared. After all, every time he came what he found something (some_one_, if you will) different. Once he had entered he immediately headed for the front desk and the lady behind it. She looked up as she heard his footsteps, but didn't seem surprised to see him. He was here often, after all.

"Good evening, Hiwatari-san. I trust you remember how to sign in?"

He nodded, sparing her a minuscule smile, before proceeding to go about the necessary measures of entrance. He began to continue on his way inside, pausing just past the desk.

"How . . . how is he?" He murmured hesitantly.

She looked up at him with a sort of soft pity that he could not honestly claim he appreciated.

"Better than usual. He is decently coherent, though his memory seems as iffy as ever."

He gave a sharp nod and continued in, struggling to keep his breathing steady.

_'Please remember me today.'_ He wished silently.

The days he didn't remember him were the worst.

He entered a midsized room filled with comfortable looking furniture and immediately spotted the boy –no, he was a man now- he had come for. He was curled up in a window seat with his thin arms wrapped around one knee, the other leg dangling loose over the edge. He stared unblinkingly out the large window, his large red eyes vacant. He did not seem to notice as Satoshi approached him.

"Daisuke?" He whispered, not wanting to scare him.

The red head startled anyway, turning the afore mentioned red orbs on his guest.

"Satoshi?" He looked a little confused, even as he smiled.

Satoshi released the breath he had unconsciously been holding, relief worming into his heart. He remembered him today. That was good.

"You know me?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Of course!" Daisuke laughed, a strangely childish look coming onto his face. "How could I forget you?"

He suddenly reached out and pulled Satoshi into a tight hug, his head on the man's chest and his hands splayed across his upper back.

"I cut my wings off for you. I cut my wings off so that you could keep your wings."

Satoshi's relief turned cold within his chest.


	4. Bloodlines and sad times

"Hiwatari-kun?"

The bluenette in question turned to look at Daisuke. "Yes?"

"If it wasn't for Krad, would you still be obsessed with capturing Dark?"

Satoshi was momentarily thrown by this seemingly random question. But then he noticed strange, subtle differences in Niwa's posture and expression. His normally cheery smile was absent and his shoulders were slightly hunched.

"Well . . . If we are assuming that Krad never came into the Hikari bloodline in the first place, then Dark would probably not exist and therefore would not need to be captured. Even if Dark still managed to infect your bloodline and continued to steal Hikari artworks and I still ended up on the police force for some reason, I don't think I would be so bent on catching him. Why?"

"Um . . ." Daisuke began hesitantly, "Dark says he might be going away soon. And I was just, you know, thinking about what my life would be like without him and what it might have been like if he never showed up in the first place." By the time he finished the statement his voice was nearly a whisper.

"And what conclusion did you reach?"

The boy was silent for a moment.

"That my life would have been much quieter, much safer. That I wouldn't have had to worry so much for my life and life of others or be forced to do things I think are wrong. It would have been so much easier to fall in love with people. But . . . If Dark hadn't been put into the Niwa line, I would never have known the thrill of a night chase, or have met one of my very best friends. I would never have met _you_." He smiled sadly at this.

"Do you wish Dark had never come into your bloodline?"

"No."

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"Daisuke. Daisuke!" Satoshi shook the limp body in his arms even though he knew he shouldn't.

The child in question blinked up hazily the crying boy holding him.

'_That can't be right._' His mind fumbled. '_Satoshi doesn't cry . . ._'

He slowly reached up a shaky hand and rest it on the boy's cheek, patting it in a manner he hoped was comforting.

"Is' okay." He slurred through the thick, coppery liquid in his mouth. "Goin't be alright."

But that just made his friend cry even harder. He moved his hand up into Satoshi's hair- in hopes of calming him- before noticing the strange contrast between the deep red on his fingers and the pale blue of the soft locks.

"Oh . . . 'M getting' you dirty . . . S'rry."

He blinked again, shaking his head slightly to try and clear his fading vision, but that only made him feel lightheaded.

"Hey, don't close your eyes!" Satoshi heard the hysterical edge to his voice, his chest tight with panic.

" 'M tired." The boy with hair as red as the blood he was soaked in whispered.

"You can't sleep now! Stay awake!"

"S'rry 'toshi. Can't."

"DAISUKE!"


	5. Kiss for you, kiss for me

**Th-this is my first time writing something like this . . . I hope I did good /**

Lately Satoshi had found himself consciously avoiding Daisuke, whether on the street or at school. He knew from what little he had seen of the young redhead that this was frustrating him a great deal. Satoshi had expected this, however, considering the boy hated when his friends ignored him. That was just the trouble, though. Satoshi couldn't see Daisuke as a friend anymore. He was too important to him, too attractive, too desirable. If he was around him too long he was sure he'd do something less than intelligent, like steal a kiss. Imagining how that would go was more than enough to bring a grimace to his mouth.

"Hiwatari-san?"

Satoshi suddenly became aware of both the fact that class had been over for a few minutes at least, and his sensei had been trying to get his attention for nearly as long.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Her brow was furrowed slightly in worry.

"Yes, I am."

Her brow instantly smoothed and she smiled. "Then would you mind cleaning up the art room? Niwa-kun should be done in there by now."

Satoshi stiffened slightly before forcing himself to relax. "Of course."

He began trekking to the afore-mentioned room, thoughts spinning behind his blank mask. This had the potential turn out very, very badly . . . Or it could be a great opportunity. Perhaps this would be a good time to act on his feelings? These where his thoughts as he opened the door to the art room.

Daisuke couldn't help but start when he heard the door's lock snick closed. He whirled around and was shocked to see Satoshi standing just inside the doorway.

"Hiwatari-kun! What are you doing here?"

_'Is he here to see me?'_

"Our sensei instructed me to assist you in cleaning this room."

"Oh." Daisuke couldn't help his shoulders from slumping slightly at that.

(Was he hoping I came to see him?)

"After that," He said, coming forward, "I believe we need to talk."

Daisuke's head snapped up and he grinned, looking somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, ok!" Maybe he'd find out why Satoshi had been avoiding him?

(I hope I can wait that long, with him smiling like that.)

The two boys finished cleaning the room in record time, both for their respective reasons. Daisuke had just put the last tube of paint in its' drawer and Satoshi was returning from putting away the brooms and dustpans. The redhead hurried over to his friend, a little worried that he might not want to talk to him after all.

"What did you want to talk about?"

(I shouldn't do this . . .)

"Never mind, it's not important. Good day, Niwa-san."

The moment that Satoshi turned his back to Daisuke, something in the boy just _snapped_. He was so angry, and hurt, and confused by his 'friend's' actions towards him, and couldn't, _wouldn't_, stand for it anymore.

"What's your problem?!" he all but wailed, his hands clenched at his sides.

(Oh no, he's crying, I know he is . . .)

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm really sorry!"

(It isn't your fault.)

"S-so please," he sniffled, "please stop ignoring me Satoshi!"

The bluenette actually visibly flinched at the watery mention of his first name. He turned around so abruptly and strode towards Daisuke with such sudden purpose that the poor boy thought for a moment that he might strike him. So, needless to say, he was taken completely by surprise when Satoshi wrenched him forward by his shoulders and smashed their mouths together.

(You're shaking. Am I scaring you?)

Daisuke gasped softly as Satoshi wrapped his arms firmly around his slim waist, pulling him into his chest.

(You're so, so small . . .)

His fingers unconsciously curled into the crisp fabric of the other's shirt, pulling him closer. Satoshi quickly took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue into the shaking redhead's still parted lips, exploring the warm cavern.

(You taste good, too)

You might not believe this, but this odd, wonderful occurrence began and ended in a mere manner of seconds. In no time and a few eternities later they pulled apart, only for him to lean forward, his mouth brushing the quivering child's ear.

"I avoid you because I love you." He whispered, his warm breath caressing his ear.

(I love you)

And with that, he was gone.

Daisuke stumbled back a few steps, sliding down the wall his back encountered there.

[Dark?]

[Hmm?]

[What just happened?]

[I do believe the Commander just kissed you. With tongue.]

[Besides that!]

[He confessed his undying love to you?]

[GEH.]

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

"Satoshi, stop!"

Daisuke raced after his friend, gasping for air. He didn't know he could run so fast! For a seemingly sickly kid he sure could book it. Fortunately for Daisuke, he had the blood of the great phantom thief running through his veins and his unnatural determination on his side. Putting on an extra burst speed he managed to close a hand around Satoshi's upper-arm, dragging him halt.

"Satoshi, what's wrong? Why are you running from me? I don't like that, you know . . ."

Said boy had hunched his shoulders defensively, though against Daisuke or the onslaught of rain I don't know, his icy blue hair shadowing out his eyes.

"Satoshi . . ."

"Stop."

Daisuke jumped at the sudden, harsh command.

"Stop what?"

"You have to stop this." He continued, as if the red-head hadn't interrupted him. "I can't take this anymore. Go away, leave me alone."

At this point he tried to yank his arm away.

That just made Daisuke cling even tighter.

"No! What's wrong with you?"

"You!" He snarled, his eyes flashing. "You're what's wrong with me!"

"Wha-"

Whatever Daisuke had been going say was stifled when Satoshi kissed him. His eyes widened, his mind instantly going blank. The kiss was desperate, needy.

"I love you Daisuke. I love you so much."


	6. Picture perfect

Paste your document here...

_'How on bloody earth did end up on the Niwas' front step_?' Satoshi wondered, even as he knocked on the front door.

I mean, obviously, he had _walked_ here, but he couldn't remember consciously deciding on a destination when he set out. But here he was, so he might as well go in and see Daisuke. If Emiko let him in, of course. That in and of itself would require a miracle, so he was quite relieved when Daisuke's father, not mother, opened the door. Kosuke seemed surprised to see Satoshi on his doorstep, but the confusion quickly melted into a warm smile.

"Hello Hikari-san! You must be here to see Daisuke, yes? Come in, come in."

Satoshi was somewhat glad for the assumption, seeing as he was unsure how to explain his unforeseen appearance.

"He's in the garage." The elder Niwa said as they entered the house. "I don't know what he's up too, but he's been in there all morning. I'm sure he won't mind you dropping in, though."

He nodded before reaching out to grasp the garage door knob and pulling.

The first thing his mind processed upon entering was the fact that Daisuke was shirt-less, and with his slim yet muscled build he looked _fine_. The second was that he was covered up to his elbows in paint and seemed to be crouching in front of a large canvas.

"Hiwatari-kun?!"

The third was he was staring at him as if some impossible event had somehow occurred, which he supposed was what had happened. Was happening.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he strolled over, choosing to ignore the baffled stare he was receiving. "And did it really require you to douse yourself in paint?"

Daisuke blushed (his cheeks rivaling the red paint smeared onto the left side his jaw), and absently mindedly rubbed the back of his head, leaving some grayish-blue in his hair.

"Umn, I g-guess not. I just wanted to paint this one with my bare hands. I made me feel . . . closer to the canvas." He mumbled the last part.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him, shifting his stance so he could see the results of the Niwa's effort.

And what he saw stole his breath.

Simply put, it was a flower. But it was not merely a flower, and calling it such would be an insult. It was a rose composed of a myriad of velvet red and soft blue merged in such a way that was almost dizzying, yet appealing still. The blossom was nearly fully bloomed, and it rested on a stem that was split exactly in half, one half a dark nearly black violet and the other striking gold. Two sets of hands clasped the stem, right on top of each other, one set slightly tanned and the other nearly transparently pale. Their fingers bled.

Satoshi stared at it silently. One would think that such opposing colors could never fit together properly, and the Hikari part of him saw parts where the blending was a bit off or blurred too much. But for the most part he didn't care. He _loved it_.

Such a realization jolted him. He hated art. Despised it. But he loved this. He wanted to reach out and stroke it, to see if it felt a beautiful as it looked, and he stretched a hand toward it before he could think better of the impulse.

"Satoshi?"

The mention of his first name pulled him free of his reverie. He turned to Daisuke, a strange, slightly vulnerable expression on his face.

"It's lovely." He whispered.

Daisuke stared for a moment before a soft smile creased his face.

"Yeah. It's my best yet."

He was silent for a moment, then he gently clasped the boy in front of him hands in his own.

"We could be like that," he whispered. "The way things are now isn't the way they're supposed to be."

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't." Satoshi murmured, his eyes never leaving the painting.


	7. Breaking time and blurred lines

Satoshi, even in the moment, had no clue what had made him break down. Was it something Dark had said that night? Was it how Niwa had gotten so badly hurt because of his curse? Or was it that Krad's presence in his mind had simply become too much? He wasn't sure, and he didn't care. In the end it didn't really matter, because the result would've been the same. The result of him collapsed in Niwa's lap, sobs wracking his body. He was sure that the other boy was panicking at the sight of his normally cool and centered friend loosing it like this, but, the rational part of his mind that was still functioning reasoned; he was still taking the whole ordeal pretty well. The small boy's arms were wrapped firmly round his back, in spite of the way they bled, and he was stroking crying boy's hair so gently.

Satoshi nuzzled deeper into his comforter's shoulder, his sobs reduced to mere quiet hiccups.

"H-Hiwatari-kun? Are-are you okay now?"

He couldn't help but let out a soft, watery laugh at that.

"No. I am not 'okay '. Not at all."

There was silence for a moment.

"Then do you just want to stay this way for a while?"

"That would be nice."

"Ok."

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

For most of his life, Satoshi saw everything in black and white. On this side are the Hikari, on that, the Niwas. Over here was Krad, over there was Dark. Here were the hunters, there were the hunted. Satoshi stood on this side of the line, and Daisuke stood on the other. Or, at least, that was the way it was supposed to go. The way he'd thought it would go. But Daisuke, being the boy he is, wouldn't leave that line alone. He made a point of crossing it every day. He walked over, across, that line dividing the light from dark so many times, it got blurred. Smudged, like charcoal smoothed over white paper. Where one boy's world began and the other's ended became indistinct.

Did the line used to be Here?

Or There?

Satoshi found that soon he could no longer tell. The line simply wasn't there anymore. Niwa, Daisuke, had come, smearing his darkness outward, cloaking Satoshi's walls in gray. He made an in-the-between place, a place for both light and darkness to meet. A place to be together in.

Yes, Daisuke had painted his world in shades of gray.

But that wasn't such a bad thing, it really wasn't . . .


	8. Everyday Magic

Satoshi eyed the notebook in Daisuke's hands with absentminded curiosity. The redhead had piled series of sharpened pencils and worn erasers in the grass around him, the piles shrinking and growing as he used, then discarded, the objects. Of course, it all went by unnoticed by him because all his attention was focused on the paper in front of him where he put seemingly haphazard lines. Lately the two had been doing this all the time, whatever 'this' was. It had come to be expected. Satoshi thinking or reading quietly and Daisuke's rapid sketching. It was a moment that had blended into both of their lives seamlessly. It was something Daisuke had called 'everyday magic', if he remembered correctly.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

When most people looked at Daisuke, one of the first words that came to their minds was innocence. And, to be perfectly honest, that did seem to be one of his most noticeable traits. With his clueless kindness, easy acceptance, and unconditional affection he truly did seem to be naive to the world's evil. But I don't think that saying he was innocent would be completely true. I think, perhaps, that while Daisuke was, to some degree, oblivious to some the darker parts of the world he was not completely blind to all of it. He simply chose to see the good things, and only deal with the bad things if he absolutely had to. Is that innocence?

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Satoshi liked libraries. Now, that may seem to be stating the obvious, seeing as he always seemed to have his nose stuck in a book, but the fact still remained. However, it was not because of the books that he oft frequented this space (though they were most assuredly appreciated). It was because of the _quiet_. It was a quiet that was not the headache inducing bustle of either the classroom or the police station, nor was deafening _stifling_ quiet of his apartment. It was peaceful, but not overwhelming. It was the perfect place.


	9. Skin to skin

Palm to palm, long pale fingers to equally long tan ones.

"Perfect fit," he murmured.

"Yes." The other mused. "Perfect."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the other boys own. His nose slipped beside his friends naturally, their breath mingling and eyelashes folding into one another. There was nothing soft, synchronized breathing for moment. Chest to chest, palm to palm, mouth to mouth, eye to eye.

"Why . . .?" He whispered, his lips brushing the others gently.

A small, sweet smile.

"Something can only be understood skin to skin."


End file.
